What If 6: 494 kept in the basement
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. What If 494 had been kept in the basement with the nomalies after the Rachel incident?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and Fox  
**__**  
Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having some problems with getting this story started(I've been working on it for almost a year). Hope fully the chapters will be somewhat longer when I get in the feel for it. This story is an AU of season 2.**_

_What If # 6_

CHAPTER 1

494 didn't know how long he had been locked in his basement cell. Nor did he care. The guards brought him food and water once a week, but he barely used any of it. He just wanted to lay on his bunk and die. At first the dog man, Joshua he said his name was, made him eat and drink by force feeding him through the bars. Than he stopped to make 494 do it him self. He only managed to do it when he couldn't go without any longer and even then it was very little. What he didn't eat or drink he gave to one of the nomalies near by. When the nomalie died Lydecker came to see him. 494 couldn't remember much of what Lydecker said on the first visit. After that he was dragged out of his cell for tests for what his mind registered as a very long time. Nothing changed for him. Lydecker visited some more and 494 was only able to comprehend a few of the words he said. Soon both the tests and Lydecker's visits stopped. He was forgotten in the basement with the nomalies.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning: Mentions of rape._**

CHAPTER 2

The basement wouldn't be such a bad job John thought as he followed another guard into the elevator. All the Manticore experiments kept down there were locked up at all times, so he didn't have to worry about being hit with anymore body parts. He didn't even want to think what that was that hit him when he had to help several other guards stop an X5 female from killing her breeding partner. John was sure the male had tried to tape her, but he knew they were under orders to do whatever it takes to get the job done. John just hoped she didn't get into too much trouble. Even though he was new he knew that would not be the case.

"The basements the best." The guard said. "It's where they keep the monsters. Since no one cares about them we can do what we want. Just don't get too close to the doors. Their real animals." The elevator went down. "If you're into guys there's one of those pretty boy X5's down there. PsyOps fried his brain. All he does is lay there. One of the guys said he managed to screw him without the kid so much as whimpering."

"That's sick." The whole guy on guy thing or a transgenic with a human didn't bother him. This guy boasting over a rape did.

"Yeah it would be like screwing an animal."

The guy didn't get it. "I don't want to hear anymore about your buddy raping a brain dead kid, aright? It's sick and even if the kid does have a little cat in his DNA still probably illegal." John made a mental note to check that.

The guard eyed John. John was a force to be reckoned with though. He was in his mid thirties and had spent his life since eighteen working for the government. Any one who has seen his record would know not to mess with him. "All we have to do is do rounds a couple times a shift, feed the freaks at least once a week and take them to the labs when the egg heads want them." The guard said changing the subject. "With the exception of 494 its rarely."

John gave him a sharp look. "494?"

"The X5. The Doctors are always experimenting on him. I guess they can't use his organs on the others."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. John followed the guard out and saw they were at a guard station. There were three other guards there. Two were playing cards and the third was reading a playboy.

"This is John. He's the new guy." None of the others looked up at the introduction his tour guide said. "I'll finish showing you around." He led John through a security door into the cellblock. He led John through several halls only making an occasional comment. The guard stopped at one cell that was unlocked and opened the door. "This is 494's cell."

John looked in at the X5 laying on a cot. Alec… The X5 was older, but still he was the kid John remembered. Minus the attitude and any spark of life he once had. "I'll be here. That way if anyone tried to touch him I'll make sure 494 gets his revenge." John stepped into the doorway and stood guard. The other guard just looked at him than walked off.

* * *

As Max mad her way down through the wall as she hoped she would be able to find a quick way out of here. She spent too much time at Manticore already and she wanted to see Logan again soon. She felt dirty after Manticore sent a male X5 to her cell to mate with her for their new breeding program. The thought descusted her and nothing had happened only because she had broken both the X5's legs along with ripping off a testicle or two. After her punishment Max knew she had to get out of here soon. There was no telling what will happen the next time Manticore tries to mate her, but she was sure they would probably make sure repeats of last time would be impossible. She would rather die than let one of the Manticore robots control her.


End file.
